Recently, substantial attention has been directed to the field of software management tools. One reason for this is that many vendors or purveyors of software now distribute their products directly to customers via wide area networks such as the Internet. Such vendors often are referred to as “Application Service Providers” or “ASPs.” Generally, businesses use ASPs as a means for outsourcing information technology (IT) functions to specialists. Moreover, rather than purchasing expensive software, high-powered computers, high-end telecommunications equipment, and the like, companies often now choose to rent or lease applications from ASPs, and they often access or use selected applications through the Internet. While this model allows companies to achieve significant savings from a hardware and software purchasing and maintenance perspective, the model may introduce significant management issues, where for example, multiple ASPs provide applications to a single entity.
Accordingly, it is believed that businesses may find systems, methods, and applications for managing ASP relationships to be quite useful.